It's Amazing What Kids Can Do
by A.Lone.Rose.In.Nettles
Summary: isn't amazing what two children can do when left to their own devices SLASH, TWINCEST dont like dont read. IMPORTANT! Ive changed my pen-name! it's still me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a really weird dream I had one night after eating a lot of sugar. Hope you find it interesting. Its not a one-shot, just so you know. **

_

* * *

__Two sets of relieved golden eyes watched from the shadows. They watched as their parents embraced, crying and laughing at the same time, just pleased that they were together again._

_The two boys looked back at each other with the same thought going through their minds. The boys slid deeper into the shadows._

'_This had to be changed.'_

* * *

Harry Potter was, according to _'Witch Weekly'_ , a very beautiful 16 year old boy. He had black hair which framed his eyes and face perfectly and the tips brushed his thin shoulders. He had a small build and long limbs yet, to his displeasure, still managed to remain small. His emerald eyes were framed with thick black lashes and he had pouty pink lips.

What _'Witch Weekly'_ didn't know was that on his sixteenth birthday, much like every other 16 year old witch and wizard, Harry had come into his inheritance. Apparently, Harry was part elf. His mother wasn't as muggle as she made out to be. She came form a long line of wood elves that preferred to stay away from the wizarding world since most magical creatures, elves included, were hunted by wizards.

Harry went through some changes when he received his inheritance. His hair got slightly longer and the tips were dyed red. His eyesight was improved to amazing levels. He could make out every detail of the face of a person standing several meters away with very little light and he could hear the summer breeze rustling the grass through a closed door.

Harry was wandering around Privet Drive, grinning to himself. Even though the rain clouds threatened to burst, nothing could stifle his good mood. He clutched the letter in his pocket and his grin widened.

"**Dear Prongslet,**

**I'm alive and well in Japan of all places in one of the old Black manors. I have a few **_**minor**_** injuries but nothing old Padfoot cant handle. **

**I should probably tell you how I got here. Apparently, the Veil is a really big, overly decorated portkey that transports you to random places around the world! **

**Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm safe. I know you must have been devastated when I went through. Stay safe Harry and try to make sure the only trouble you get into is of the pranking kind.**

**Be sure to come visit or I will kidnap you instead!**

**Your favourite Godfather**

**Padfoot : )"**

Harry's grin was so wide now it was starting to hurt his cheeks. Sirius was alive and the proof was sitting here, in his hand.

Harry's grin faded to a confused frown when he saw two children he had never seen before run down an alleyway. Harry's frown deepened and went from confused to worried when he realised what alley they had ran down. That was where Dudley, Harry's overweight cousin, and his gang usually hung out and since these kids were probably new to the neighbourhood, they obviously didn't know that that was a place to be avoided. Hurriedly, Harry followed them, intent on stopping them before they ran into Dudley, however, he was too late. Once he had turned a final left he saw Dudley beating up one of the boys while one of his gang members held the other. Some other members crowded round the boy being held with perverted leers on their faces. Dudley and his friends were very sick that way. They liked to prey on little boys, especially cute ones. The two boys were very cute with their small frames, scruffy hair and unique golden eyes.

When the member's hand started to lower down the child's torso Harry saw red. He accepted the rush of protectiveness that flooded through him and ran up to the boy and punched the one holding him squarely in the nose. When Dudley and the other members saw Harry, they threw the kids to the side and rushed towards him.

Harry was a fairly good fighter, having been trained by the order the previous year in muggle martial arts in case he ever lost his wand. While Dudley and his gang were hugely muscled and strong, Harry was fast and actually knew how to fight. He knew how to determine his opponents next moves and the best way to counter them but he was outnumbered 8 to 1 and was soon being held by two members while Dudley punched and kicked him. He was only using one hand, however, because he was using the other to nurse the bloody nose which Harry had managed to give him.

Panic swan in the eyes of the two children as they watched Harry being beaten up. This wasn't supposed to happen!

They acted without thinking. Quickly grasping each others hand, they started to chant the words of the spell. Whether they didn't know that they had mispronounced one of the words or they simply thought it didn't matter was unknown. What was known was that the spell hadn't quite worked out like it was supposed to. What was meant to happen was Harry was to be transported to Japan in a bright light. What did happen was Harry fell limp in the hands of his attackers. The twins panicked again. Had they just killed him! He wasn't moving and he fell just as they finished the spell.

It seemed that Dudley and his gang noticed that he wasn't conscious as well. Quickly, they dropped his bloodied body and ran, trying to put as much distance between themselves and Harry. The twins approached him slowly and nearly cried in relief when they saw he was still breathing.

The boys sat down at either side of Harry. They knew they were not allowed to be seen by anyone so they couldn't go get help. They also knew now that not many people came down this alley but they weren't strong enough, physically or magically, to move him to the street so they had no choice but to sit and wait for someone to come or for Harry to wake up.

* * *

Harry woke with a groan which he muffled when he realised that he wasn't in his room back "home". He was in a large bed which he definitely didn't have back at Privet Drive. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened to his surroundings for anybody around him but the room was silent. Just as he was opening his eyes something moved beside him. Harry tensed, preparing to attack the person, for that was obviously what it was that moved, beside him when he heard them sigh but relaxed slightly when he heard the slow, even breathing of a person deep in sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes again and looked at the person sleeping next to him. It was a boy around his age with ginger hair and a handsome face. The boy looked peaceful which set off warning bells in Harry's head.

He obviously didn't know there was a stranger in his bed or else he wouldn't be sleeping so soundly.

Carefully, Harry sat up, wincing when the bed creaked slightly. He made sure that the boy was still asleep before checking the floor for anything he could potentially trip over. That was when he noticed something was wrong. He couldn't see as far as he should be able to. Sure, it was better than what he could before his inheritance but compared to after his inheritance he was practically blind. He then remembered that he didn't hear the boy breathing before when he was listening but he pushed it to the back of his mind to think about later. Right now he had to get out of here so he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, watching the boy the whole time for any signs of waking. Avoiding various pieces of clothing that littered the floor and books which had been thrown into bundles, he made his way to a door.

Praying that the door didn't creak, he opened it slowly and discovered a bathroom bigger than his bedroom. He was about to close the door when he caught sight of a face in the corner of his eye. Snapping into defence mode, he flicked the light on and raised his hands to stop the person from screaming when they saw a stranger in their bathroom but stopped when he saw that he was standing in front of a mirror. That wasn't the only thing that stopped him though. His hands were slightly bigger and not as pale as before. There were small ginger hairs on his arms and when he looked up at the mirror his hands fell limply to his sides.

A pair of golden eyes stared back at him. Red hair fell into his eyes and he stared at it with something close to horror. What happened to his beautiful hair! He would never admit it but he loved to play with his hair as girly as it sounds.

Just then he heard the rustle of fabric from the bed behind him. A tired voice came from just behind his right ear. Thin arms wrapped around his waist and a cheek pressed against his shoulder.

"Hikaru," the boy yawned, "Why are you up?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I forgot to put the WARNINGS in the last chapter. oops.**

**Anyway this story contains SLASH, TWINCEST and a confusing plotline.**

**Basically, two mysterious children perform a spell on Harry, meant to send him to Japan, as explained in the last chapter, but they did something wrong. **

"Talking"

"_Thoughts__"_

"Hikaru talking"

* * *

-**Previously-**

_Just then he heard the rustle of fabric from the bed behind him. A tired voice came from just behind his right ear. Thin arms wrapped around his waist and a cheek pressed against his shoulder._

_"Hikaru," the boy yawned, "Why are you up?"_

At first Harry didn't react but jumped and turned to face the boy behind him when he started to kiss his bare shoulder. At the same time a sleepy voice sounded in Harry's head.

"Why am I in the bathroom? "It mumbled. It was the same voice as the boy in front of him only not as smooth. Then there was a small pause before a much louder thought went through his mind. "OH MY GOD! I CANT MOVE! "

That made Harry wince which set the boy in front of him into panic.

"HIKARU! Hikaru are you okay? Are you in pain? What's wrong?"

He ignored both the rambling boy in front of him and the screaming one in his mind to focus on the situation. Slowly the pieces of this puzzle were joining together. He must be possessing the body of Hikaru so it must be Hikaru's voice in his head. But he also figured out something else, either these twins, for he now looked exactly like the boy in front of him, were in some kind or relationship or were _very_ close. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do with this information.

On one hand he could do the smart thing which would be to leave as quickly as possible…on the other hand, this was a once in a lifetime situation and it could be good fun. Also, for some reason, he didn't want to leave the boy in front of him just yet. All the more reason to stay then!

So, Harry put on a fake smile and did his best not to wince again at the screams of "**KAORU, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S AN IMPOSTOR!**". Harry knew he had to take the risk of guessing the boys name but guessed from the voice's screaming that his name was Kaoru.

"I'm fine Kaoru," he quietly reassured the boy while checking the boys reaction. Kaoru looked doubtful but not suspicious which was what he was hoping for. The voice in his head then started to speak again. It just kept mumbling "no" over and over again, slowly growing louder, but again Harry ignored him. "I just stepped on something. This room is really messy."

Apparently, this excuse was good enough because Kaoru laughed and apologised for worrying. However, the sweet tinkling laugh soon turned almost sinister and a smirk which wouldn't be misplaced on one of the Weasley twins overpowered the smile on his face.

"You know Hikaru," Kaoru wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "I did say a few days ago that we had to let the maids in to clean up but _you _said it was fine. You certainly didn't last long."

Kaoru's smirk widened and Harry started to grow nervous. It was the same smirk Fred and George used seconds before they pranked you. It was the same smirk that Sirius used when he won some kind of bet against Remus and judging by the way Kaoru spoke, he had just accidentally lost one.

Hikaru, who had quietened down after realising Kaoru couldn't hear him, seemed to know what Kaoru was talking about. The memory of the conversation appeared in Harry's head. It only took a second for the event to play out in his mind, almost as if it had been there the whole time and had just lain forgotten, tangled in his thoughts.

_****_

Memory

_"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined from where he had landed after getting his feet caught in some dirty washing that had been thrown on the ground the day before. "Why cant you just let the maids in. one of us is going to get hurt with the mess in here." he continued while looking around at the filthy room._

_"No way," Hikaru/Harry? replied. "last time they were in here they went through our stuff! What if they found the bottle of lube at the back of the drawer or worse! Those pictures of you in that dress you modelled for me. I don't want anyone to see them but me." He finished with a perverted leer. He ignored the embarrassed cry of "HIKARU!" and crossed the room to where Kaoru was still sitting and crouched down so they were at eye level. Kaoru shifted onto his knees._

_"Hey Hikaru, lets play a game." There was a frightening amount of mischief in the younger twin's eyes but Hikaru wasn't scared by it. He always won their games._

_"Oh?" Hikaru replied with a smirk, moving closer to Kaoru. "What kind of game?" He whispered next to Kaoru's ear, his lips brushing against his neck and when Kaoru shivered he smirked again but this time in triumph. Hikaru moved his head slightly so he could look his twin in the eyes._

_Kaoru swallowed then licked his lips and Hikaru followed the action hungrily, feeling his trousers getting tighter in the process._

_"Never mind," He whispered and made a blush spread across his cheeks. "You wouldn't have won it anyway." He leant in for a kiss and, as expected, Hikaru pulled away, eyes narrowed._

_"Is that so." He ground out between clenched teeth._

_"Hikaru," Kaoru whined, secretly smirking inside, while he leant in again but Hikaru stood up._

_"What kind of game." he asked again, this time without the playful seductiveness from before._

_Kaoru stayed kneeling in front of him with his head bowed slightly so that his hair covered his eyes, hiding his amusement. He lifted his hand and started to trace patterns on Hikaru's thigh as he opened his mouth to speak. "It was just a silly thing Hikaru and its only making you mad." He said while slowly moving his hand higher._

_Hikaru's breath caught in his throat slightly but otherwise he ignored the rising hand, trying not to let it distract him. He swallowed thickly before speaking again. "I'm not mad at you Kaoru. Plus, you know-" He stopped suddenly as a moan forced its way past his lips when Kaoru's hand flitted gently over the now very noticeable bulge in his trousers. "- I always win our games." He continued breathlessly._

_This time when Kaoru leaned up for a kiss, Hikaru met him in the middle. He pushed his twin gently to the ground and lay down with him, not breaking the kiss._

_"Now-" kiss "What's this-" kiss "Game-" kiss "Of yours?" kiss._

_Kaoru pushed Hikaru back lightly so he could talk properly. "Whoever complains about the mess in the room first loses and the other is in charge of them for a whole week. The loser has to do whatever the winner says." Kaoru leaned up to kiss his twin again who happily complied. "This is too easy," Hikaru thought. "Kaoru hates living in mess." He was already planning things for Kaoru to do when he had won. His hands were slipping further down Kaoru's chest and fumbling with the button and zip of his brother's trousers when Kaoru pulled back again. Before he could complain though, Kaoru was speaking._

_"But we cant touch each other 'till someone loses." He finished with a cheeky wink then pulled himself out from under Hikaru to get ready for bed. At the doorway of the bathroom, Kaoru looked back to see Hikaru sitting in the same position with a still shocked look on his face. He giggled quietly and closed the door of the bathroom. He knew that Hikaru was caught between his desire to win and his desire for Kaoru and he was very curious to see which he desired the most._

_**End Memory**_

Harry was pulled out of the memory by Hikaru screaming, "DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU FUCKING _DARE_!", continuously.

It took only a moment for Harry to realise what he was screaming about but he figured it out fairly quickly when a pair of soft lips attached themselves to his. At first he didn't know what to do, continue pretending and kiss the gorgeous boy or pull away, but quickly made up his mind and chose the natural choice of kissing him back. It wasn't like it was a hard decision anyway.

Harry let Kaoru pull him over to the bed and sat down on it without breaking the kiss. He had known he was gay for a long time and had gone out with about half of the boys in his year, avoiding the slytherins, obviously. That had got him quite the reputation in school.

Harry was once again pulled from his thoughts, this time when he was roughly pushed down onto the bed. Kaoru straddled him, smirking down at him and his eyes had darkened slightly in lust, going from their unique light gold colour to darker, whiskey colour. "Your being very cooperative Hikaru." He chuckled, "It's very unlike you." That pulled Harry back to reality and he knew he had to end this quickly. He remembered that Kaoru didn't know who he was really with.

Before Kaoru's lips could descend again he managed to gasp out a quick excuse. "Don't you think it's a bit late?" He asked while looking at the clock on the bedside table. The glowing red numbers read 3:46AM. However, Kaoru was not deterred.

"It may be late but we're both _up_." He purred back suggestively, grinding his hips down on Harry's, eliciting a sharp gasp followed by a moan from Harry's lips when their erections met.

"But I suppose we should go to bed. It is, after all, a school night." He said innocently but his face still had a mischievous quality to it. "Besides," He continued nonchalantly before his voice retuned to the seductive purr. "We have all week to have _fun_. Or, at least _I_ do." And with that said Kaoru kissed Harry briefly before climbing back into bed and turning the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness once more.

Harry remained laying down in shock for a few moments before he too climbed into bed with a small smile.

" 'Night Hikaru." Kaoru mumbled sleepily before slipping into a peaceful slumber. Harry looked at him in shock, amazed at how fast he fell asleep before he again smiled softly.

"Goodnight…Kaoru." He whispered and relished in the tranquil silence.

"I hate you." Hikaru announced, shattering the silence and causing Harry to groan softly in annoyance. Harry sighed before answering Hikaru in his head, figuring if he could hear Hikaru's thoughts then Hikaru must be able to hear his. "_I stopped it, didn't I?_" He asked challengingly because he had stopped it and he didn't know how far they would have gotten if he didn't. However, his answer was seemingly not good enough for Hikaru.

"You started it, didn't you?" He answered back mockingly. "You had no right to do that with my brother." He growled. "Who are you anyway? And why are you in my body?"

Harry sighed softly and shifted slightly to get more comfortable before answering. "_To the best of my knowledge, I wasn't supposed to be here._" He ignored the muttered comment of "Well no kidding." and continued in his explanation, unknowingly opening up his memory to Hikaru. "_I was attacked by my cousin and his goons while trying to protect these two little boys from being molested then I woke up here._" He finished lamely. He paused for a moment before asking, "_Where is here? Just out of curiosity?_"

"Hitachiin Estate, Japan." Hikaru answered back absently.

"_Hitachiin? I buy my clothes from you. Anyway, back on topic. My name's Harry, I'm from England. I may as well tell you this now because I'm sure you will find out sooner rather than later from my thoughts. You probably wont believe me until I take us to my Godfather, he's staying not far from here I think. The reason I am so calm about me waking up in your body is because I'm a wizard and I'm also part elf on my mother's side. I wont be to do any magic probably since I'm in a different body but my Godfather will show you I'm telling the truth_." He paused and waited for Hikaru's response.

"KAORU!" Hikaru screamed in Harry's head, startling him so much he nearly fell out the bed. He looked to the side quickly to see if Kaoru was still sleeping, which he was, before preparing himself for the rest of Hikaru's screaming. "KAORU, WAKE UP! YOUR IN BED WITH AN INSANE PERSON WHO HAS TAKEN OVER MY BODY! WAKE UP AND RUN AWAY! BUT DON'T PHONE THE POLICE UNTIL I'VE GOTTEN RID OF HIM BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PRISON! **KAORU**!"

Hikaru continued like this for several minutes and wasn't getting any quieter. Finally, Harry had had enough.

"_For the love of God will you SHUT UP!_" He screamed back in his head, relishing in Hikaru's shocked silence. "_Now. There will be no more shouting, no more screaming and if you keep pissing me off then no more talking all together, got it?_" Hikaru stayed silent and Harry took that silence as a positive one. "_Good. Now, we are going to have to make this work. I have to pretend to be you because we _cant_ arise suspicion and to do that you need to tell me what to do. Every little thing from big things like what to say to the little things like when to quirk an eyebrow or the right way to stand. You will need to tell me who people are, if I like them or not and how to address them and you are going to do it because it's _your_ reputation that's at risk, not mine. By all means, I can wake Kaoru up right now and tell him that I'm an impostor pretending to be his twin. Would you like me to do that, Hikaru._" He asked as if he were talking to a small child. He could feel the anger rolling through Hikaru as if it were his own but smiled when he got an angrily muttered "No." from Hikaru.

"_Good._" He thought back. "_I'm sure we can start talking again tomorrow but until then I have to sleep so, goodnight Hikaru." _

"Whatever." Hikaru mumbled back angrily, knowing that Harry was trying to wind him up and also that it was working. He felt Harry fall asleep and as if pulled, he fallowed him into the realm of dreams.

**

* * *

**

Yay all done! With this chapter, not the story. I know it took a while but I think I kind of made up for it in length (I hope). Anyway please enjoy and I really hope you understand what's happening.

**Reviews make me happy so they would be much appreciated and will be cherished and will never feel unloved. :P**

**Until another chapter my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

"Hikaru"

**sorry for the double update, all of the paragraphs mushed together**

* * *

Harry woke up groggily at the sound of someone calling his name. His eyes snapped open as memories of last night came rushing back to him. He swiftly muffled a groan of annoyance and turned to see if Kaoru had woken up, still too tired to realise that Kaoru didn't know who he really was. Harry frowned when he saw he was still asleep and wondered if he had imagined the voice when he heard it again. He sat up sharply, silently amazed that Kaoru was still sleeping, and searched the room frantically with his eyes, trying desperately to find the owner of the voice.

"It's me, Sherlock." Hikaru taunted and Harry could just picture him rolling his eyes.

"_Hikaru?" _He ignored Hikaru's shout of :"Well done! You've won the grand prize!", his voice practically dripping with fake enthusiasm. "_Why did you wake me up?_" He asked while searching for the clock, he knew it was on a table here somewhere…

"It's on the other side." Hikaru murmured absentmindedly.

Harry leaned, peering over Kaoru to find the clock. He swore softly and collapsed back down when he spotted the time. 'Hikaru, are you shitting me? It's half five in the fucking morning.' Harry normally wasn't one to swear, people who swore constantly made him nervous, but he figured under these circumstances he was allowed. Harry covered his eyes with his arm and he moaned softly under his breath in self pity.

"I wasn't very happy with the turn your dream had taken." Hikaru all but growled out.

Surprised, Harry thought back to his dream and his cheeks flushed red with mortification when he remembered it. He had been dreaming of his and Kaoru's activities from the night before only instead of being in Hikaru's body, he had been in his own. Pushing his embarrassment aside, not an easy feat in his current situation, he brought up a different topic. "_Right Hikaru, you need to give me a run through of your morning routine." _Hikaru sighed in apparent annoyance and stayed silent for a while and Harry wondered if he would accept the rather obvious change of topic. He was about to question him again when Hikaru began to speak.

"Kaoru usually wakes up first. It takes a few minutes but he eventually manages to get me up too. I brush my teeth and shower and stuff first while Kaoru finishes some homework. Then we swap over, he goes into the bathroom and I get dressed. Sometimes he comes into the shower with me but you are NOT allowed to do that, got it?" He waited for Harry to agree before he continued. "Kaoru usually lays my uniform out on the bed for me and if he doesn't I'll tell you where everything is. He's really fast in the shower so don't be surprised when he comes out, he only takes like ten minutes. Our parents are home from a vacation but they will be leaving tonight on another business trip. Don't look at them, don't talk to them. Now, the limo driver's alright but I don't really talk to him either." Harry started slightly at Hikaru's obvious dislike of his parents and blunt instructions for how to deal with them but Hikaru didn't seem to care and continued on as if he did not notice. "Even though he knows we're going to school, he is only to drive us when given direct orders so just tell him school and he will go. Don't say please, you'll make Kaoru suspicious. I take it wizards don't learn the same things we do, am I correct?"

"_Yes you are, we go to a wizarding school._" Harry replied, running the list through his head though not directing the thoughts at Hikaru so he didn't distract him.

"Great, I'll have to do that too. My grades better not drop because of you." He threatened.

"_I'll have you know that I am a fast learner and a great retainer of information._" Harry said in the snobbiest "Draco Malfoy" voice he could muster. In reward, a wave of amusement briefly washed over him before disappearing again.

"Anyway. I will talk you through the Host Club when we get there. I will talk you through school work, how to talk and walk and…" Hikaru sighed, "I'll just do everything." Harry almost giggled and the annoyance in Hikaru's voice but stopped himself quickly enough.

"_Alright chief! Now, when I get up, which leg do I use first, left or right_" Harry joked.

Hikaru sniffed haughtily. "Left." This time Harry couldn't hold in the laugh and reluctantly, Hikaru chuckled along with him, swept up in the happy emotions around him and the contagious cheeriness of Harry in general.

Harry followed Hikaru's instructions exactly and surprisingly effortlessly. When he felt Kaoru begin to wake up, he sprawled himself out across the bed and evened his breathing. It was a technique he had learned and perfected when he wanted to be left alone in his old dorm. After a minute or two of Kaoru shaking him, he groaned and rolled over to face the beautiful boy before him. Harry took a moment to admire the boy before reaching up and attempting to pull him down again for more sleep. Kaoru laughed then stated in a semi-serious voice, "Come on Hikaru, get up. That's an order." He whispered the last part very close to Harry's ear then pulled back and giggled again at the mock scowl on Harry's face. Smiling softly, Harry pulled himself up from his cosy haven of blankets and pillows, ignoring Hikaru's cry of: "Stop flirting with him!"

He rolled out of bed and stretched his arms over his head, letting out a loud yawn followed by a satisfied sigh in the process. A wide smirk stretched across his face at the slight blush that covered Kaoru's from seeing his lean muscles being pulled taunt before relaxing again. He sauntered towards the bathroom door, remembering where it was from the night before and revelled in the laugh that Kaoru let out at his actions before the door closed behind him with a quiet click.

He showered, brushed his teeth and changed into his uniform, half listening to Hikaru's "helpful" instructions to keep him right.

"That's the conditioner moron! Not the shampoo!"

"Mine is the blue toothbrush! Can't you do anything by yourself"

Harry knew not to take offence to Hikaru's comments, even when they became more than a little bit hurtful. He knew, or at least he hoped he knew, that Hikaru was just stressing out over the simple fact that he was no longer in control of his own body and that had to be frustrating. If, on the other hand, Hikaru was purposefully being an asshole, Harry figured he would just have to hit him a few times when he was back in his own body.

Harry left the bathroom roughly twenty minutes later, rolling his eyes once again at Hikaru's ranting. Kaoru was still in his pyjamas, lying on the floor and finishing off some homework just like Hikaru said he would be. Kaoru looked up as Harry came into the room and smiled sweetly before grabbing his uniform from where it sat in a neatly folded pile next to him, a huge contrast from the rest of the room. He nimbly hoisted himself up from the ground and made his way over to the bathroom. He gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek before it was his turn to disappear behind the door and prepare for the day ahead of them.

Harry stood in front of a full length mirror that was placed a couple of feet to the right of the bathroom door and stretched across the wall for a few meters before it gave way to a walk-in wardrobe. He followed Hikaru's specific instructions on how to do his hair and he had to admit, he quite liked the spiky style. Kaoru exited the bathroom a short while later, approximately ten minutes, fully showered and dressed and Harry was inwardly impressed. He again followed Hikaru's instructions on doing Kaoru's hair, exactly like his but with the fringe parted at the opposite side while Kaoru finished with the small pile of leftover homework that was due in that day. When Harry questioned Hikaru on why Kaoru was the one doing it and how it was being completed so quickly, he was told that it was already finished and that Kaoru was merely looking over it to make sure it was right. As it turned out, Kaoru was by far the more reliable twin, at least when it came to schoolwork.

Once Kaoru's hair was finished they set out towards the kitchen with Harry subtly trailing behind Kaoru, not knowing the way as Hikaru was apparently pouting if his silence was any indicator. He stiffened slightly and hesitated for a split second when he noticed two adults, both with the same flaming red hair as himself and Kaoru, sitting at the table and guessed that these were Hikaru's parents. His first instinctual reaction was to panic. Would they see through his act? Would they know he was acting strange? They were "his" parents after all. All of these worries were quickly pushed aside by Hikaru. "Don't bother worrying. If they notice we have entered the room, that would be worrying. Just remember. Do. Not. Look at them." Hikaru's bluntness and blatant dislike for his parents once again surprised Harry but he did not ask questions, somehow knowing that Hikaru would not answer.

"Good morning." Hikaru's father greeted absently, almost cold in his indifference.

"Just nod. Don't smile." Harry did as he was told. He saw Kaoru do the same beside him and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the twins and their parents. He again pushed the thought to the side and looked down at his breakfast and felt his mouth water. Digging in, he nearly moaned in delight at the taste. He ate quickly which seemed to be the norm for Hikaru, something Harry thanked every god he knew for, and was soon making his way to the exit of the large home with Kaoru.

Hikaru's memory opened up for him once again, just like when he saw how the bet was made. He knew his way around the building as if he had lived there his whole life. He followed the map in Hikaru's subconscious mind confidently and soon they were outside, walking through one of the biggest gardens Harry had ever seen and making his way towards a regal looking limo that was waiting for them.

"_Wow, you really like flaunting your wealth, don't you?_" Harry commented, not in a particularly critical way but with enough distaste in his tone to let Hikaru know it wasn't a concept he agreed with. Hikaru didn't bother with a proper answer, just made a grunting sound of agreement and told him not to stare too they reached the limo, Harry ignored the driver when he moved to open the door. Harry opened it himself and gesturing with his other hand for Koaru to climb in. Kaoru smiled apologetically to the driver before climbing in with a blush. Harry grinned and jumped in after him, letting the driver close the door behind him like he was meant to.

"Nice move," Hikaru commented lightly, "It will definitely throw off any possible doubts he might have of you... Oh, and before I forget, STOP MAKING MOVES ON KAORU!" Harry just sighed quietly in annoyance and was prepared to ignore Hikaru for the rest of the car journey when his previous words sparked an interest in him.

"_Why would that throw him off? It was a simple gesture._"Hikaru was silent for a while, obviously debating whether or not he would tell Harry the reason.

"Kaoru...somehow managed to get it into his head that he isn't...I don't know...good enough for someone to love him. I can tell that he has only recently fully believed that I love him as much- if not more- as he loves me. Simple gestures like that reassure him that he is wanted and cared about." The way that Hikaru spoke about the situation made it seem that while he was unhappy about the fact that Harry now knew one of Koaru's biggest secrets and annoyed at himself for telling, he also sounded relived to share the problem with someone who could potentially help the situation.

"_Oh._" Harry responded weakly, "_I'm sorry I pried._"

"It's fine." By now both inside and outside Harry's mind was silent with Kaoru contentedly staring out the window and Hikaru...doing whatever it was that Hikaru did when he went majority of the car ride passed in relative silence, only being broken when Kaoru or Harry noticed something amusing out their respective windows. It was a comfortable silence, neither feeling a pressing need to say anything to the other, perfectly content to sit quietly.

* * *

Harry winced as Hikaru shouted at him for messing up the lines again. They originally had Hikaru read the lines with Harry copying but it had sounded too impersonal for what was meant to be a heart felt performance. So, instead, Harry was learning most of the lines. Normally he would have been able to retain the information but Hikaru screaming constant reminders at him that he needed to be able to perform them flawlessly by the end of the day was taking it's toll on his learning. Harry sighed in defeat."_Try reading them to me again. Now that I'm more familiar with them, maybe my acting won't be so-_"

"Awful?"

"_Stiff_." Harry corrected, slightly annoyed. Hikaru, however, wouldn't leave it alone.

"Pitiful? Awkward? Wooden? So cringe-worthily /un/-romantic-"

"_Alright! Ok, I get it_._ It was bad, I know, but I know the lines, I know the cues, if you read them to me I won't be that bad_."

"That's great Harry but this needs to be better than "not that bad". Do you know how _dead _we will be if Kyoya-sempai isn't happy with the money we bring in?"

"_Yes I know, you've been telling me for hours. I promise I'll get it right. Lets just practice some more and I'll give it my best at the host club, ok?_"Hikaru remained silent. "_Right then, lets take it from right after Kaoru starts crying." _The lesson, and most lessons after this one, continued in a similar fashion; Hikaru would read Harry the lines, only pausing to tell Harry how to do the work in front of him. When one of them cracked under the pressure of what they were trying to pull off they would insult each other, especially if Hikaru wasn't happy with the speed at which Harry was progressing. However, the fact still remained that Harry _was_ improving. He was overcoming his nerves at having to perform such intimate acts in front of people- no, not people- a squealing, giggling room of girls. He honestly wasn't sure if he could handle it.

As the time for the host club grew nearer, while still nervous, Harry also grew more confident that he could pull this off. The bell rang, signalling the students that school was over and Harry stood up stretching and pushed his school books into his bag. He grabbed Kaoru's outstretched hand and they made their way though the gaggles of giggling girls that were blocking their exit.

Harry listened with half an ear to Kaoru's complaints about the amount of maths homework that the teacher had given them that evening. He focussed most of attention on controlling his reactions to the girls' loud squeals of excitement as they passed them, continuously reminding himself not sneer, snap at or, for the particularly loud girls, hit anyone.

"_Just keep smiling, Harry…Smile…_Smile!_ Stop looking so threatening. Keep your hands at your sides. If it becomes too obvious your trying not to hit someone, pretend to scratch your chin or something. Remember, just keep smiling._" In the back of his mind, Harry could hear Hikaru laughing at his inner monologue.

"_Shut up._" His tone was biting but the genuine smile that spread across his face betrayed his reluctant amusement toward the situation.

As they neared the club doors, Harry felt the pang of nerves that he had been repressing hit him so hard he couldn't breathe properly for a second. "Calm down, you'll be fine. At least, you better be."

"_Gee, thanks. You're a great help." _Harry snarled back, bracing himself for what lay inside as he forced his hand not to shake as he reached for the door…

* * *

**Hi, crazy long time no see. I really don't have an excuse so I'm not gonna make one up. **

**I was just reading this over and just so I don't dig myself into any more plot holes I cant climb out of, I want to say that I cant remember why I made Hikaru and Kaoru not close with their parents. I genuinely think it was just coz I couldn't be bothered writing about them O.o. Also, I am losing the will to live trying to write "The Host Club Scene" that's right it has its own "the" AND capital letters. Its really important and I reeeeeeaaaaaaaly don't want to write it T_T but I suppose I hafta. I know what I need to write though and I have either chapter 4 or 5 written already so maybe I'll have more than one update this year! Yay!…please don't kill me…**

**So I might be pushing my luck asking this but please review, I like feedback hopefully as much as you like updates.**


End file.
